Assemble Minds and Hearts
by preciola1213
Summary: First Thor and the Bifrost; now the Chitauri and the invasion. Amara's not sure if she can cope and keep up with all these superheroes. But if it means saving the planet and the people she loves the most; she's ready. Thor/OC; Sequel to 'Big Mind, Big Heart'
1. Chapter 1

It had been at least a year since the accident in New Mexico happened and the world had slowly started to become normal again.

Well, life was never really normal if you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.

During Amara's short time there, she had had to deal with more dangerous and incredible things that she probably would of if she had stayed in Albuquerque. But it wasn't every day in her life where she had met the famous Tony Stark, had him hit on her and then proclaim that he would like to keep her as a right hand girl since he liked the way she thought and how she saw things.

It wasn't also every day that the America legend, Captain America was defrosted from the Arctic and turned out to be sleeping for the last 70 years. Amara had a lot of fun explaining to him that things aren't in black and white anymore and that there's actually colour.

She also had a bit of a run in with the X-men but that was a long, completely different story.

Besides her life being in danger at every moment (especially if you're friends with a redheaded spy), life was much more exciting and full of adventure.

But when the Tesseract began going on the fritz, the young African-British knew that something definitely was going to happen.

And it wasn't going to be good.

Plus the way she found out wasn't exactly in the kindest of ways.

"WHAT?!" Amara shouted over her phone as she jumped up from her desk. She had been peacefully working in her small New York flat when her phone buzzes and she told that Erik had been kidnapped by Thor's crazy brother along with Clint and the Tesseract.

"Please keep your voice down, Amara. Some of us can't afford to have headaches at this moment." Phil's voice said calmly which caused Amara to bristle slightly. Okay, I'm sorry but it's just unbelieving and terrifying news." Amara said as she walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Does Fury know?"

"He and Agent Hill were there when it happened. The whole base came crumbling down due to the Tesseract's power." Amara's eyes widened and she quickly asked" Well, are they okay?"

"They're fine. Injuries are there but both are alive. Anyway, we need you down at the base now and we'll have someone fly you over to the helicarrier. I'm currently aboard so I'll meet you there." Amara nodded before replying and hanging up the call. The S.H.I.E.L.D car would be there any minute so Amara grabbed everything she needed before exiting her apartment and hopping into the sleek, black car once she exited the lobby.

Sitting in the car, she leaned her head against the window and watched the lights light up the beautiful city of New York. It was almost midnight but it didn't surprise her about the timing as S.H.I.E.L.D has called her later than this. Checking her phone, she went through a few texts sent from Darcy and Jane and a small smile came across her lips.

Even though life here was more exciting and interesting, it was harder and difficult. She did miss the simple life of New Mexico, of Darcy always complaining and Jane with her unique but wonderful ideas. She did sometimes wonder if life would have gone differently if Thor had landed somewhere else or didn't even land at all.

But she would have never found a love so strong that it's even been evident for the past year.

She missed him so much.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before letting her body relax. "I need to get some sleep before hitting the madness of the helicarrier." She thought before slowly slipping off, her breathing deepening as she drifted off.

* * *

I'm back with the Avengers! Amara's back and the adventure begins!


	2. Chapter 2

"Amara; so nice of you to joining us."

"Cut the pleasantries, Phil. We had those over the phone."

"Wonderful. So I'm guessing you want to get to the good stuff."

"If that's okay?"

Phil nodded with a small smile as he and Amara walked deeper into the helicarrier; a comfortable silence between them before they reached the main operating centre. S.H.I.E.L.D agents ran around doing different things as some typed away on their computers as others walked in and out of the room. "The helicarrier is busy as always." Amara said with a smile as she was greeted by some passing agents.

Phil gave a slight chuckle before saying" It wouldn't be S.H.I.E.L.D if it wasn't moving all the time." Amara couldn't help but nod in agreement as she followed Phil who began to walk through the two huge rows of computers set in a semi-circle shape. "We haven't managed to track down where this man has gone to but we've gotten information that his name is Loki and he is of Asgardian heritage." Phil started and Amara had to bite her tongue to hold back from saying Loki wasn't actually from Asgard but from Jotunheim. She remembered Thor telling her about the cold, icy place and how Loki had ended being adopted by Odin. The king and queen may have though Thor unobservant but he truly did know what happened around him.

"So no trace of Selvig or Clint?" Amara asked and the head agent shook his head. "But this is bad. Not only does Loki have one of the best assassins under his control but he also has an astrophysicist with a brain as big as the moon. Loki isn't untouchable but he's protected." Amara continued and Phil nodded in agreement with her. "It's true but Director Fury has a plan that could help us with this investigation." Phil held up a folder that he had been holding since Amara saw him at the entrance. "A plan that could save the world."

Amara took the folder from him cautiously before looking in the folder and her eyes widened. "No way…the Avengers Initiative…is coming back on?" Amara asked in disbelief as she glanced at the file. All of the Avengers were listed in front of her with their own two pages in the file; Hulk (Bruce Banner), Iron Man (Tony Stark), Thor, Captain America (Steven Rogers), Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) and Hawkeye (Clint Barton). "He thinks he could get them into a fine tune machine." Phil said with a smile as Amara goes through the folder.

"But all of them are complete opposites! I mean I can already tell that Steve and Tony are going to get off to a bad start. A Kind, hearted hero in a room with a sarcastic narcissist who 'doesn't play well with others'. " Amara quoted last part of her sentence from the folder but couldn't agree more. "But you know what they say; opposites attract." Phil replied causing Amara to smile. "You and your wise words, Phil." The young woman commented.

"Now we've got to call Romanoff…care to do the honours?" Phil asked as he handed the phone towards her. "Why should I do it? Last time I checked, your fear for Tasha was -1." Amara said, raising a delicate eyebrow as she took the phone anyway. "It's true but you two haven't talked in weeks so you might as well." Phil said and Amara rolled her eyes but smiled lightly as she dialled Natasha's Russian number.

Amara set it on loud speaker so Phil could also hear what was going on and maybe pitch in as well if he needed to. The phone beeped a few times and soon a Russian sounding man picked up the phone. Phil didn't waste time saying his threat and soon enough, Natasha's voice was heard.

"Hello?" A smooth, deep feminine voice said.

"Tasha, hey!" Amara said, deciding to the take a nice approach.

"Amara? Look, this is not the time right now. I'm on a mission and this dirt bag is giving me everything." Natasha replied and Amara could hear the man's confusion followed by Natasha's sigh. "Look, we have a situation and it's a world crisis situation. You know my Asgardian lover?" Amara asked casually causing Phil to roll his eyes.

"Blonde, muscled, tall and has the power of thunder? Yeah I know him."

"Yeah, well his crazy brother has come and stolen the Tesseract and now we're big trouble." Amara clarified. The other side was quiet for about a few moments before Amara continued, knowing where to hit. "They've taken the damned thing and Barton has been compromised." That earned her another few moments of silence before Natasha replied" Give me a few seconds."

The next three minutes were filled with groans, grunts and sounds of bodies hitting the floor very hard. Amara and Phil just stood near the phone with blank faces as it was obvious what was happening.

Come on, it was Romanoff.

"Where is Barton and the Tesseract? Any update on that yet?" Natasha asked as she soon came back to the phone slightly out of breath. "No new information just yet but it's seems like Fury wants to start assembling the team." Phil replied. "He needs you to get the big guy." Amara said straight-forwardly.

"Oh come on, Stark isn't that big of a worry." Natasha said with a short laugh causing Amara to giggle at that. "No, we mean the other big guy." Phil clarified and a short moment of silence passed between them before Natasha said" I'll see what I can do. Calcutta is quite far so it'll give me some thinking time."

Phil and Amara sighed in relief as Phil said" Alright, good luck." Natasha hummed her thanks before cutting off. "Well, that all went very well I thought." Amara said with a small smile as Phil nodded, taking the folder away from her so it was safe in his hands.

"Alright, you and me have to fly over to New York to talk to Stark….Should be fun." Phil added sarcastically at the end causing Amara to laugh.

"Talking with Tony is always fun! Plus he has Pepper now so he's a little bit under control." Amara said reassuringly as the two began to walk towards the open space to catch a jet. "And if we're going back to New York, why force me to come way out here?" Amara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because some things are just easier in the helicarrier." Phil replied with a small smirk causing Amara to fake gasp. "Why, you are an agent after all." Amara said, shaking her head with false disappointment as Phil gave a rare laugh.

"Get used to it." Phil said, smiling as they hopped into a waiting jet but zooming off to Stark Tower.

Hopefully Tony won't try to keep them locked out.

* * *

Hi everyone! Ah, two chapters in one day which is making me feel quiet accomplished. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter because it showed how well she interacted with Phil and Natasha despite her being there for a only about a year and a bit. So she's not a newbie and she refuses to be treated as one. I also want to say a huge thank you to all of you who are reading and adding this story to your alert and favourite lists. It means a lot!

**And to NightLight12: I wasn't thinking of making someone of Captain America or Loki but now that you've mentioned it, it sounds like an awesome idea!**

**What do the rest of you guys think?**

**TwilightEclps and SPEEDIE22: Thank you both for commenting and also for following me here to this story, it means so much!**

**COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**


	3. Catching Stark

Catching Stark

"You've overridden his system again, haven't you?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well, JARVIS just stated the obvious." Amara said with a small grin as the elevator doors open and the grand, big living room was shown to their eyes as Pepper and Tony were knelt by the glass coffee table.

"Phil and Amara, come in." Pepper said happily as she stood up with her flute of champagne and wondered towards them. The woman still looked beautiful as always even if she was just decked out in a white long sleeve shirt and shorts.

"Hey, this is an invasion of privacy and since when was his name Phil? His first name is Agent." Tony asked in a half serious, half joking manner as he got up from his spot to walk towards the three of them. Amara finished smiling and hugging Pepper first before she then turned to Tony. "Tony; long time no see." The young woman said with a bright smile.

"Uh huh; we saw each other just a few days ago when we were working on a prototype." Tony responded, smirking slightly as he brought her in for a one armed hug. Even though Tony wouldn't admit it, Amara was the only other woman in his life who as important as Pepper and his mother.

"It's great that you just came. We were just celebrating." Pepper said with a warm smile as she looked over at Tony. "Which is way they can't stay." Tony said, putting a false smile which almost caused Amara to burst out laughing.

It was pretty obvious that Tony and Pepper were going to have a wonderful night which had just been interrupted.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible."Phil stated as he handed Tony a sleek black folder. "Er…I don't like being handed things." Tony complained and Pepper gave a sigh with an eye roll. "That's fine because I love to be handed things so let's trade." Pepper said before taking the black folder and passing her champagne to Phil before passing the folder to Tony and taking his flute of champagne. "Thank you." Pepper said with a smile before taking a generous sip from Tony's glass.

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursdays. Amara, make this man leave." Tony said, giving a direct look at Amara. "But this isn't a consultation though." Amara said with a sneaky smile causing Tony to gasp and Phil's lip to twitch.

"Traitor. And I thought I could trust you." Tony said, placing a hand on his heart with a small pout before Pepper asked" Is this about the Avengers?"

Both Amara and Phil turned to look at her; Amara's face with slight shock and Phil showing very slight confusion.

"Which I know nothing about." Pepper quickly added unconvincingly. Tony raised an eyebrow before walking over to his desktop area, assembling the folder so it turned into a tablet.

"The Avengers Initiative was scraped. I clearly remember that I didn't really qualify." Tony said with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper added yet unconvincingly. Amara nodded to her as if to say that she believed what Pepper was telling her.

"Yeah, apparently I was volatile, self obsessed, didn't play with well others?" Tony listed while turning around to look at Phil.

"Okay that I did know." Pepper said with a sure nod. "Well this isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil added with a barely there smile and Tony just shrugged with a simple 'whatever'.

During that time, Amara had allowed herself to walk around the finished tower and stopped by the floor to ceiling glass windows and admired the view that was New York. It was a nice place to put the tower as it was in the middle of the city and convenient as most things were within distance.

"It's beautiful from up here." Amara voiced and Pepper nodded in agreement as she came to stand next to her. "Yeah, it is. Tony at first wanted to build it in L.A. but it wouldn't have made such a pretty sight." Pepper said causing Amara to smile. "You convinced him to move here then?" Amara asked while Pepper grinned. "I did. Plus it was closer to all the other things that Tony tries to avoid in his life."

"Like meetings and public gatherings." Amara answered causing Pepper to laugh.

"Oh, you know it."

"I can hear you two over there." Tony chimed causing the two women to snicker slightly as Phil stood silently with the glass of champagne still in his grasp.

"Ms Potts, can you come over please?" Tony asked, beckoning her with his fingers before Pepper smiled apologetically. "Sorry, half a sec." She whispered to Amara before walking over to Tony, mouthing 'sorry' at Phil who just shrugged with a slight smile response.

Amara watched as the couple interacted for a moment before strolling over to Phil and standing next to him. "You gonna drink that?" Amara asked curiously. "I wish I could but can't drink on the job. You want it?" Phil asked, putting the glass in her direction. "Nah, I'm good. So do you think Tony will actually take this seriously?" Amara replied as she watched Tony bring up the screens and him and Pepper watched with wide eyes as the Avengers file had been opened in front of their eyes. Not to mention one on the Tesseract.

"Stark may seem a bit careless and self-absorbed but he is actually a good man and can rise to the challenge in the situation." Phil responded honestly causing Amara to nod her head. Phil and her began to make small talk as the two lovers worked things out between them. Amara managed to catch that Pepper had decided to go to California early so she can leave Tony to do his 'homework'. Tony, of course, objected to this but when Pepper whispered something in his ear, he finally gave in.

"Awesome. I'll see you soon." Pepper said with a smile before placing a kiss on Tony's cheek and walking towards Phil and Amara.

"Would you mind dropping me off, Phil?" Pepper asked and Phil gave a polite smile before replying "Of course I can." Pepper gave her thanks before waving at Tony.

"You coming, Amara?" Pepper asked as Phil paused at pressing the elevator.

"No, I'll come soon. I just want to have a chat with a certain super genius." Amara replied. Both of the adults nodded their heads before Phil pressed the elevator button and the doors closed. Amara sighed before walking back towards the billionaire genius and taking a seat on one of the spinning chairs.

"You know this evening was going great until you and sir buzz kill came along." Tony commented as he went through the file with more precision before bringing up another file which Amara recognized as Erik's notes.

"Well, I'm sorry that saving the world was less important that getting hot and flustered under the covers with Pepper." Amara said sarcastically as she leaned back in her seat. The sentence caused Tony to laugh before shaking his head. "You've been hanging around me for too long." Tony replied before continuing" And yes, you did ruin fun times with Pepper."

Amara chuckled before saying" I'm sorry but I did stay as compensation so I can be your work slave for the next 4 hours or so." Tony turned around and gave her a raised eyebrow. "Only for 4 hours? That is completely mean."

"Well Tony dear, you're not the only person on my agenda. Once I get back to base, I'm going to have to deal with Captain America and his ways. He's so polite but so difficult to joke with. You say the word 'breasts' and his face lights up like Rudolph the reindeer's nose." Amara said with a grin and that's when Tony laughed hard. "Oh he has to get used to the 21st century." Tony muttered as Amara nodded.

"I know but he's kind and we sometimes go out. The privilege of working close with Fury is that I know what's going on most of the time and I get to meet everyone." Amara explained as she stood up to walk over to Tony as he went over the files. Her eyes drifted over each of the moving scenes as it showed each of the Avengers during their own battles.

One particular battle that caught her eye was the one with the thunder god. He looked so powerful and strong when he finally retrieved Mjolnir and destroyed the Destroyer in front of her very eyes. She remembered that day vividly as if it was only yesterday.

Tony happened to be looking her way when he realised what screen her eyes had landed on, her expression looking lost and sorrowful. Giving her a small, pitiful look, he changed the expression quickly before tapping her shoulder causing her to wake up from her daze.

"Hey, why don't you make us some coffees and we'll go through all things together without trying to kill each other." Tony suggested, smiling lightly as Amara nodded with understanding and walked towards the small kitchenette, dropping her green-coloured coat on the seat as she went by.

Tony didn't know what was going in that head of hers but he knew that she missed someone very important to her.

And Tony knew exactly how it felt to want to be wanted and to be loved.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Amara is close to everyone in the Avengers, some more than others. There are a lot of twists in this story especially involving her parents (no, they weren't S.H.I.E.L.D agents) and maybe something more. Tony cares for her a great deal and I may write a small oneshot or two-shot to show how this came to be.

Thank you once again. Bye!


	4. Welcome back, thunder god

It was about five in the morning when Amara woke up from her sleep. After having a fun yet productive night at Tony's, she returned to the helicarrier so she could at least get a decent night's sleep. Unlike Tony, she had the tendency to feel the need to sleep and eat and if she hadn't been there all night, he would have likely gone on without food.

Yawning, she ran a hand through her dark hair before sitting still, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room before getting out of bed slowly and wondering over to open the curtains. The slowly lightening sky appeared before her and for a moment, she felt at peace with the world. It was as if nothing had gone wrong for the past two days and that Loki hadn't stolen the Tesseract and she was just going to go back into the lab and work on some things.

But that wasn't the case.

The world was still in trouble even when it closed its eyes.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the hectic day ahead of her.

(!)

Dressed in simple sweats and a light blue t-shirt, Amara groaned as she typed the codes into the database. The computer processed it for a few moments before finally accepting the 4 numbered codes.

"Information has been added to the database." The annoying computerized voice informed her.

"Thank you." Amara let out in an aggravated voice before sighing and laying her head on the steel counter. Nick had told asked her to fix the automatic defence system as the weapons themselves were fine but the system wasn't exactly doing the right order. So the young scientist had to the spend most of the day checking out the whole system before narrowing it down to that particular database and began retuning.

Only a few command codes needed to be changed but that in itself took forever.

The system was fast but the process for her to do it was slow.

Amara lifted her head up when she heard the huge metal door slide open and Nick entered in his scary glory, his one good eye trained on her.

"I take it you had a good day." Nick said sarcastically, causing her to flip him the bird.

"I hate you. You knew that this was going to take hours. In fact, this system was checked about a week ago and we've had no direct combat so either something happened or you wanted to keep me busy." Amara replied, her glare trained on the African-American as he shrugged and entered into the room more. "Well, how long have you been in here?" He asked.

"I was on the main deck at after having my shower and eating breakfast. I was talking to Maria when I was suddenly asked by Agent Hall that you had requested I fix the automatic defence system. So since nine in the morning and it's…" Amara paused to check the time. "Seven thirty in the evening. I was actually going to do something helpful today."

"You did. Saved our helicarrier from disaster." Nick offered with a sly smile. Amara looked at him before shaking her head. "No wonder you're a spy. You're prefect for it." Amara said, standing up so she could move her legs. "Why do you think I became one." Nick said and Amara rolled her eyes with a smile

"Because you're clever, a good leader but a bit of a dick"? Amara offered causing Nick to laugh slightly. "Well, there's that but also the fact that I love this world and I aim to protect. So if you have the chance to protect, why wouldn't you take it"? He asked and Amara stood still for a moment, thinking through his response.

Would she take it?

She was about to reply before Nick raised his hand up, making her hold on to her response as he received something via the earpiece. "Okay so Natasha has finally caught Loki and they have brought him in." Nick informed her after he had finished talking to whoever.

"Wait, what?" Amara asked, quite shocked as he made to leave the room. "A lot happened while you were in here, Miss Lewis." Nick said as he stood near the door. "Yeah like the criminal got captured. How did it happen?" Amara asked curiously as she folded her hands over her chest. "Why don't you come and listen? We're having a conference in the main room." Nick said before walking out of the sliding door.

Amara gave a strange look before rolling her eyes and jogging out of the lab, trying to catch up with the director. "So what exactly happened when I was away for last ten hours and thirty minutes?" Amara asked as the two of them walked quickly through the halls. "Well, we managed to get Dr Banner with a bit of convincing of Romanoff." Nick began.

"She didn't beat him up, did she?" Amara asked before Nick smirked. "Tasha may be the best but I think a raging green monster would be her limit." Amara chuckled slightly as they neared the conference room, lots of voices chatting about the same subject: Loki and what his plans are.

"Thor, you're his brother. You think you have an idea what he's planning?"

At that point, Amara stopped walking and paused in the hallway, making the few agents walking behind her quickly move before they bumped into her.

"He is planning on building an army called the Chituari."

The rest that the familiar smooth, deep voice said disappeared as her eyes widened and she took a small step back. Nick noticed that she had stopped before turning around with a seemingly innocent expression on his face. "Well, Miss Lewis?" He asked but Amara knew that Nick knew that Thor was in there.

He also knew very well about the relationship she had with the thunder god and how awkward yet romantic it would be when they met after a long time.

"I hate you so much!" Amara shout whispered as he gave her an uncharacteristic cheeky grin. "Who? Me?" He asked while placing a hand on his chest. "Yes you!" Amara said angrily as she stood near the entrance of the hallway. "Well, you might as well face the music as you were bound to see him any way." Nick said simply as he crossed his arms to look at the distressed woman. "Yeah but not now! I mean, I don't look good and I swear the t-shirt I'm wearing smells of Cheetos and fruit punch." Amara replied, her eyes narrowed. "But it's not about looks now, is it. And I'm sure if he loved you, who wouldn't mind what you looked or smelt like." Nick said straight-forwardly, his face serious but his slightly tender.

Amara stayed silent for a minute, contemplating if she should take the plunge and go in or rush back to her room to at least spray some perfume.

Sighing, she quickly tied her hair up in a messy bun before nodding her head and motioning her hand forward. "Go on then." She said and Nick rolled his eyes and walked into the room. Amara followed shortly behind him to hear Steve ask" Does Loki need any particular power source?"

Bruce stood with his arms crossed against his chest while he answered" He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier. "Tony then responded" Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

At that point, Amara had been listening from just behind the entrance before entering and saying" Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy ion at any reactor on the planet." Everyone stayed quiet as they looked at the young woman walk across the room before standing a few feet away from Thor.

The thunder god had his eyes wide open as he stared at her, his eyes examining over what he hadn't seen in over a year.

Amara then smiled and said simply:

"Welcome back, god of thunder."


	5. Reunion

Reunion

_How long?_

Thor and Amara continued to stare at each other, the thunder god's eyes full of shock as Amara's eyes showed softness and tenderness.

It wasn't until after someone gave a small forced cough before Thor went forward and embraced the petite woman into his strong arms. Amara's arms wrapped around his waist as she hid her face in his warm chest, sighing in contentment at the familiar and securing form pressed against her. With his eyes closed, he rested his cheek against her soft hair, loving the fact that her warm presence was with him again.

Oh how he had missed it.

Nothing compared to warmth and feel of Amara's touch. His friends had tried to make him find another, insisting that he go around and enjoy himself. But whenever he even came close to another maiden, whenever they lured him into their chambers and laid him down…

All he saw were big hazel-green eyes, light brown skin and soft brownish black hair, pink lips curled in a soft smile as she stared down at him. He could never cheat on her even if he wanted to.

Thor pushed her back slightly and the two held eye contact for a few moments before both began to open their mouths to say something.

If Tony hadn't interrupted.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Tony asked confusedly as he looked around the room, trying to see if anyone else shared his confusion. Steve seemed to look equally confused as well as Bruce and Natasha, Phil and Nick all shared the same blank stare.

"Thor and Amara have been an item for over a year now." Natasha said briefly before Tony's mouth dropped open. "What is this and why haven't I been told?" Tony suddenly interrogated as he began to walk towards the unusual couple.

"Because I knew you were going to go big brother on me." Amara responded with an eye roll as Thor clutched onto her slightly, glaring slightly at Tony. "You know the metal man?" Thor asked curiously as Amara smiled and nodded. "Yep, I've known him for quite a while." Amara responded, patting Thor's hands which rested around her waist.

"Yeah so be expecting the Shovel Speech real soon." Tony answered with a glare of his own before the discussion continued. The talk ended with a confused Thor and a pleased Steve about the term 'flying monkeys' and the two science bros heading towards the lab.

Amara noticed that Thor hadn't removed his eyes from her during the whole talk and it made her feel warmth as her cheeks reddened slightly, bending her head to hide her smile. It was until everyone had departed ways that Thor finally grabbed her in his arms and planted a sweet yet possessive kiss on her lips.

A sigh of contentment left her as she kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his strong neck, shivering slightly when his hands rested on her hips. They broke away gently, nuzzling each other before Amara sighed with a goofy smile and looked up at him.

"So I can tell you missed me." Amara started with a teasing voice as Thor laughed but nodded to verify the truth.

"Indeed I have. There was no moment in Asgard where I did not think of you."Thor admitted as he brought a hand up to her cheek, caressing it lightly. Amara leaned into the touch before saying" I'm sure there were a couple of moments where your mind was on other things like fighting, food….mead!"

"Okay, so maybe it was not every moment but you took up the most of my mind." Thor said teasingly with an eye roll causing Amara to laugh. "You definitely got the eye roll from Darcy, not me." Amara said, smiling as the two began to walk around slowly. "So how are things in Asgard?" Amara asked concernedly.

"Things are well and mother and father are most pleased with the actions that happened on Earth. I believe that I have matured more than ever." Thor began and Amara nodded in agreement, her head tilted towards the prince so he knew he had her full attention. "It took time to rebuild what was lost and the day Bifrost broke and Loki fell…it was a lot to take in. It all fell into my hands." Thor explained. "But once knowing that Loki was on Earth and causing trouble because of Heimdall's watchful eye, I came back in order to retrieve him. I do own Midgard my protection." He ended with a smile in her direction.

"See? Now you have a heart of gold. The Thor I first met was a jackass and a jerk." Amara reminded him with a grin causing him to groan."I know but I have changed for the better." Thor reassured her causing her grin to soften. "I know, dear. I know you have. But you should have come sooner because Darcy is missing her T.V. buddy."

"Oh, is she still watching the Fresh Bel Air prince?" Thor asked with a laugh causing Amara to raise a eyebrow but laugh at the same time. "Yeah, she still loves that show. She told me that it isn't the same without you asking her weird questions." Amara replied.

"But I did not understand why his clothes were so big!" Thor exclaimed causing the girl to laugh. "It was the style back then. It looked good." Amara explained as the thunder god rolled his eyes. "Yes but I still do not see the point." He replied back and Amara smiled at his unintentionally confusion and cuteness. "I know and…" Amara was about to say something before Phil happened to arrive in front of them.

"Thor, you wished to speak to me?" Phil asked, looking at Thor before the god nodded and said" I will be right there." He turned back to Amara who looked at him with slight confusion. "Hey, is everything okay?" She asked, worry in her eyes as he smiled and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, do not fret my dear. I just have something I need to discuss." Thor said, giving her a kiss on her head and then her lips.

"Okay then…I'll find Tony and Dr Banner. Probably being geeks somewhere so I might as well join them." Amara said, smiling as she responded to the kisses. Thor smiled softly at her before walking towards Phil and both of them went out.

Looking at the place where the two just passed, Amara sighed before shrugging and made her way towards the lab where the two geniuses would be working at.

_I wonder what Thor wants from Phil?_

* * *

Hi, I'm back with an update! Hope you enjoyed it. But guys...what does Thor want from Phil? The big question.


	6. Making Friends

I'm back! After being gone so long…but I'm finally here so let's get this show on the road. Oh, be prepared because I think we have a new character crash landing in! Let's do it.

* * *

Making new friends

Amara walked slowly into the lab where she saw Tony zap Bruce with something she couldn't see from where she stood. "Tony, what did we say about zapping people?" Amara said, pretending to scold him as Tony smiled. "Only zap people who constantly ask about your personal life and also who are threats to you and your loved ones." Tony recited perfectly causing Bruce to grin lightly and from Amara to clap her hands. "Oh, you remembered! Fabulous." Amara commented, smiling when the man pointed the zapping wand in her direction with a fake frown.

"Watch it missy. I'm not the one having an affair with the god of thunder." Tony responded causing Amara to roll her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry if you don't approve but it's my life and I don't see 'Stark Industries' or 'Tony Stark' written on it." The young woman retorted.

"It's there somewhere. Keep on looking." Tony replied making the woman stick out her tongue at him causing him to laugh. "Ah, Dr Banner, I suppose you haven't met Miss Lewis so here she is. Banner meet Lewis." Tony introduced them causing the two of them to exchange handshakes. "I'm Bruce Banner and it's lovely to meet you. I've heard from a lot of people that your mind works wonders." Bruce said with a smile causing Amara to smile shyly. "Oh no, it can't possible compete with you. I love your work as a nuclear physicist, honestly it is amazing." Amara complimented and it was Bruce's turn to smile shyly. After a few minutes of the two of them talking, Tony rolled his eyes before saying "Well, this is lovely and all but we have more important things to do." Tony said, breaking up the intros.

Amara rolled her eyes with a hint of fondness while Bruce nodded and picked a scanner before tracing it up and down the sceptre. "The gamma rays are definitely consistent with Selvig's report on the Tesseract." Bruce said while looking at Tony and Amara. "This could take weeks to process." Bruce added as Amara went over to look at Bruce's screens while Tony went to his little area and did a few things on his own screens.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony suggested before Bruce gave a small chuckle and said" And all I packed was a tooth brush." Tony smiled at that and Amara couldn't help but smile as well as she saw the two men interact. Aw, her Tony was making friends!

"You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." Tony said convincingly and Amara nodded her head in agreement. "It actually is. It took me about a week to navigate through those ten floors; I thought I was in paradise." Amara said, smiling but her voice had a hint of sarcasm that made Bruce grin slightly. Tony came up to her before bonking her on the head with a small metal stick causing her to yelp out in surprise. "I'd be careful if I were you." Tony threatened with a grin and Amara suddenly smiled with a loud" I love you, Tony!"

Bruce shook his head in amusement at the two's antics before saying" Thanks but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke…Harlem." At that, Bruce grimaces slightly at the memory. "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony promised with a nod. "That's hard to believe. Don't believe him, Bruce, this guy will drive you insane!" Amara said with mock warning in her voice before she gave another yelp as Tony zaps her with a miniature electrical prod. So that's what it was! "Tony!" Amara shouted with slight annoyance but laughter showed in her eyes as she rubbed the spot he shocked on her arm. "What, I said watch it." Tony said, with a blank face before Tony turned to Bruce and shocked him again. "Ow!" Bruce cried out as he took a step back from Tony. Amara rolled her eyes before face palming.

Tony inspects Bruce closely before asking" Nothing?" Amara sighed as she took a seat at Tony's workspace before going over the screens, her eyes narrowing at what she saw. Before she could say anything, Steve entered the room with a powerful stride before asking Tony sternly" Hey are you nuts?"

Tony complete ignores him to continue talking to Bruce" You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Bruce rolled his eyes at that but Amara couldn't help the snort that came out when Tony asked that.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked, clearly now annoyed with the billionaire genius. "Well, funny things are." Tony said simply. "Here we go. I knew they would clash…" Amara thought with a small frown as she watched the two.

Steve's usually sweet and kind face was morphed into one of slight anger and annoyance. "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve said before quickly adding" No offense, doctor." To Bruce.

"No, it's alright." Bruce said with a simple shrug. "I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Tony then turned his gaze to Bruce before saying calmly" You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark." Steve stated firmly causing Tony to look at him with a raised eyebrow. At that point, Amara tuned out knowing that there was going be a bit of argument between Iron Man and Captain America so she turned her focus to the screens once again.

"Why is Tony hacking into the S.H.I.E.L.D database?" Amara thought curiously as she saw the hacking at work.

WITH THOR AND PHIL

In the briefing room, Phil had pulled up a record of Amara on a S.H.I.E.L.D computer and Thor stood beside him, looking at the picture of the smiling woman on the screen as looking at her face brought back memories.

"Okay, so if any real harm happens on this ship or around Amara, we will have agents pull her out immediately to take her safety. No questions will be answered and she won't even know it was you that set this up. We'll just say that we need her protected because she is without battle gear or super powers and it would be dangerous for her. Don't worry, Thor, we'll make Amara is protected as much as possible."

"Thank you, it means a lot that you are doing this for me. It is just I would not be able to stand it if she were to get hurt. If I had my way, I would have sent her far away from here." Thor said as Phil turned from the monitor to look at him. "You mean, Asgard?" Phil asked and Thor shook his head. "No, I wouldn't send her that far but possibly somewhere far from all the danger. It is no accident that Loki took Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done." Thor said, a frown forming on his lips. "Erik is truly a good man."

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." Phil said honestly while Thor smiled and the two began to walk together once Phil closed Amara's file. "They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advance but we…" Thor stopped, struggling to find the right words before continuing" We come here battling like bilgesnipe." Phil stopped walking out of confusion causing Thor to stop with him. "Like what, sorry?" Phil asked with a raised eyebrow. "Bilgesnipe? You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Thor asked, slightly confused himself.

"Not that I'm aware of." Phil said with a slight smile as Thor nodded and continued. "They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path."

"Those sound like a lot of fun." A light, Italian feminine voice sounded from behind them causing them to both turn around. "Ah Agent Aldi. How nice of you to join us." The woman smiled as she walked closer to them so she stood almost in the middle of the two men.

Thor took his time to inspect this new person and had to admit that she was a beautiful person though her beauty did not attract him. Her eyes were light brown which went well with the darkness of the brown in her long, wavy hair. She was shorter than Amara, Thor noted as when Amara stood next to Thor, she would come just below his shoulder while this woman was maybe two inches shorter.

She had a slender and thin figure and a small smile on her plush, pink lips, her skin slightly tanned.

"What can I do for you, Lucia?" Phil asked, smiling lightly at the newcomer as she smiled back and asked" I was wondering if you knew where Steve was. He told me that he was in the helicarrier and I've been looking for him everywhere." Lucia said, giving a slight sigh as she turned her head around, trying to catch sight of the super solider. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly." She said, smiling sheepishly as she turned to the god of thunder, her arm outstretched.

"Hello, I am Lucia Aldi and I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D…well, not really but somehow." Lucia finished, smiling once again. This caused Thor to smile as he shook her hand, careful of his strength as he replied" I am Thor of Asgard. It is nice to meet you."

"Lucia helps around the place and usually is a problem solver. She too was frozen like the Captain but under different conditions. "Phil explained as Thor nodded, understanding. "Yes, mine was part of a medical experiment while his was crashing the plane into the ocean." Lucia said, shrugging slightly before saying" Well, you can't change the past…no matter how much you want to."

It was a true fact.

"That is true, Lady Lucia. If I had a chance to change the past, I would have done so a long time ago. When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth, I courted war."

"But war hasn't arrived yet." Lucia tried to say reassuringly before Nick walked in while asking" You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There is no pain that would prize his need from him. Thor stated as Nick leaned forward on the rail he holding.

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops." Nick said and Thor stares out into the blackness of the night, his eyes wondering and searching before asking" What are you asking me to do?"

"Well, it's more of what are you prepared to do?" Nick countered.

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor stated the obvious.

Nick gave him a hard look while leaning forward more on the railing before saying sternly" Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this ship that want to be here?"

Thor lowered his eyes at that but didn't turn around from his position from the window.

Lucia's eyes narrowed in concern for the thunder god and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She gone through the files of the Avengers at one point when Steve had left them hanging around on the kitchen table (so unlike Steve but he had had a hard day) and had read their stories.

Each had a personal and hurting story that made her heart ache.

Thor had managed to turn his careless and fighting ways into a way that it would protect the earth and the people he loved. He did all this in the space of a month and just because a normal human girl had come along and stolen his heart.

"Love does affect people." Lucia thought to herself, a slight smile on her face before slowly backing away from the scene between Nick and Thor.

It was something she wasn't supposed to be listening in on anyway.

* * *

READ!

Hey so this was quite a long update. A lot of things are going to take off in the next chapter as we'll head back to the confrontation in the workshop/lab and then see what happens with the bombings! Oh and I've just introduced a new character and her name is Lucia. Now, I'll explain her properly but not right now. If you guys can guess who her significant other is (pretty obvious) then would you like me to write a side story of how it happened? Because I can definitely do that so please leave a comment so I can know. Thank you for reading and stay tuned!


	7. And It All Came Tumbling Down

Wow, it has been ages since I've updated. But it's alright because I am back! It surprises me how many favourites Big Mind, Big Heart and Assemble Hearts and Minds has gotten as well as alerts and comments and I just want to say a big thank you! The only reason why I hadn't updated in a while was because I had a lot of exams so I was stressed out and all I wanted to do was eat and sleep. But now that I'm finished, hopefully my results are good so I don't disappoint but it also means that I can update!

Yay!

So thank you so much for waiting and I'll try and give you lovelies two chapters or more this week. If I don't, I'm really sorry but I do feel the need to update this.

So let's go back to where Tony and Steve are having their face off!

* * *

And it all came tumbling down

Amara watched worriedly as the billionaire genius and soldier out of time slowly built an argument. It wasn't hard seeing as Tony was just an annoying person and Steve was bit of old fashioned but they had to learn how to put their differences aside.

Looking away from the computer screen, Amara managed to catch the last words of what Tony had replied.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." Tony replied as he chewed on a blueberry and Amara couldn't help but nod her head in agreement. If anything, an intelligence organization would want all the intelligence they could get. So was S.H.I.E.L.D hiding something and if they were, what and why?

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up." Steve started calmly. "This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Tony gave a small shrug before saying honestly" Following is not really my style."

The smile that Steve gave Tony was almost insulting as he replied" And you're all about style, aren't you?" Amara couldn't help but wince at the comment because she knew by the look on Tony's face that Steve had hit a raw nerve.

"I'm sorry, of all the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit and B. not of use?" Tony asked with intent to hurt.

Having enough of this, Amara shakes her head before voicing out "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you? I mean, all this doesn't seem right?" Bruce nodded his agreement and for a minute, Steve looked as if he was considering the possibility of something far greater behind all this.

But being the obedient soldier that he was, he shook off the feeling before saying quickly and sharply" Just find the cube." With that, he took his leave, the metal door sliding behind him. Amara sighed as she looked at Tony and clapped her small hands. "Nice going, Tones. You managed to piss off the trademark of America." A hint of smile appeared on Bruce's lips as Tony raised his hands up in defence. "Hey, he was acting like an ass. That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony said before rolling his eyes and adding" Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." That earned a snort of amusement from Amara.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us." Bruce said causing Tony to sigh as he got back to what he was doing. "What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit." Tony replied. "And it's gonna blow up in his face and you're gonna be there when it does." Amara continued causing Tony to smile and nod. "And I'll read all about it." Bruce added.

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us." Tony supplied causing Bruce to shake his head as he examined some data on a touch screen. "Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed, like a nerve…it's a nightmare." Bruce confessed as he doesn't look at Tony, continuing what he's doing.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony said causing Amara to look up from what she was doing. Of course, she had heard this story many a time but Tony rarely shared it out unless it was completely necessary. And here he was, sharing it out with a man who could almost be compatible to him.

"This." He points at the arc reactor in his chest before continuing" Stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armour. It's a…." Tony pauses trying to find the right words. "A terrible privilege. "

"But you can control it." Bruce said simply.

"Because I learned how." Tony responded.

"It's different." Bruce said and tried to stop the conversation by reading the data once again of the screen but Tony slid the data out of the way with his finger so they were face to face.

"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma expose should have killed you. "Tony said bluntly, trying to make a point. "So you're saying that the hulk…the other guy…save my life?" Bruce asked in slight disbelief. Tony didn't say anything, just gave Bruce a straight look that had more to it. Bruce then shook his head before saying" That's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out." Tony answered after a moment before they both went back to their respective computers, Amara looking at the two of them before getting up from her seat at Tony's desk. "Where you going, Mara?" Tony asked as he saw the girl heading to the door. "I'm just going to ask Agent Hill something. I still needed to double check the system to see if the defence system is still working as normal." She answered with a small smile.

"Okay. Hey, mind bringing some coffee on your way back?" Tony asked and Amara couldn't stop her smile from widening as she nodded. "I will. Anything for you, Bruce?" Amara asked the doctor. "Erm, some tea would be nice, if that's alright." Bruce asked with a grateful smile and Amara's heart warmed when she looked at the man.

"He's really a gentle giant. Maybe Tony's is right. Controlling it may make it easier on him." Amara thought before smiling with a nod and walking out of the room, heading for the main part of the helicarrier.

Now you may not have thought that a lot of stuff had gone down but by the time Amara made it back to the lab, she stumbled slightly as she saw Nick Fury in the room. Placing down the cup of coffee and two cups of tea, the three men turned to look at her as the sounds of ceramic hit the desk top.

"So guys, I did not know we were having a party." Amara said with a faint smile, trying to make a joke but obviously no one found it funny. The silence continued to go on for a few moments before the woman narrowed her eyes in confusion and asking "What is going on?"

"Your friend, Mr Stark hasn't been doing what he has been told." Nick almost hissed as Tony rolled his eyes and sat on the desk with his arms crossed. "Well, I wouldn't be doing these things if S.H.I.E.L.D had been a bit more honest." Tony answered back causing Amara to furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Amara asked and Bruce filled her in. "S.H.I.E.L.D are hiding something from us and while we're still trying to locate the Tesseract, Tony had been doing some other types of research."

"Which he's not supposed to be doing." Nick replied sharply. "Oh calm down, Fury. You'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." All of a sudden, his eyes widened before narrowing with slight confusion and interest. "What is Phase 2?" he asked suddenly and Amara couldn't her curiosity any more as she walked over and looked at the screens. Tapping on a file, a small gasp left her mouth with her eyes wide and she looked up in time to see Nick looking away in a different direction.

"Fury, these are…" Tony began with narrowed eyes before a loud thud was heard. They all looked in the direction of the sound to see Steve standing in the room with a Hydra weapon on one of the worktops.

"Hydra weapons. " Steve completed as his eyes narrowed with anger. "Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D using the cube to make weapons." He then looked at Tony before saying "Sorry, the computer was moving a little too slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…" Nick tried to explain but was interrupted by Tony.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Tony questioned as he turned the screen towards Fury from him to see the plans of the weapons. "Fury, what is the meaning of this? I thought S.H.I.E.L.D didn't make weapons of mass destruction using the cube no less." Amara said causing Fury to flinch very slightly that it wasn't see to the untrained eye.

"Well, it seems as S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't been as honest." Steve replied, a hard glare directed at Fury who delivered a glare as harsh. "I was wrong, director. The world hasn't change a bit."

At that moment, both Thor and Natasha walked into the lab with Natasha keeping her eyes on Bruce the whole time. Bruce didn't look pleased to see her at all.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce questioned immediately but Natasha dodged the question. "You wanna think of removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha replied instead.

"Oh no, I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce said, giving a small fake smile at the woman.

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha stated while Bruce gave her a raised eyebrow and asked sarcastically "And you've being doing what exactly?"

Natasha frowned but kept her calm as she continued" You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Bruce nodded before saying seriously" Yeah and I'm not going to leave because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Amara slowly eyed Bruce, checking for any sign of green that might have been appearing on his body. "Bruce, you might want to think about calming down a bit." Amara warned with a soft, calm voice and it seemed to ease the doctor as he took a deep breath and walked up to the computer screen and pointing at the diagram.

"Thank you, Miss Lewis but what I would greatly like to know is why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Anger was definitely in his voice when he said it but Bruce remembered Amara's words and tried to keep his cool.

Nick Fury gave everyone in the room a quick glance before sighing and saying with a point of his finger" Because of him." That finger happened to be pointed at a stunned Thor. "Me?" The thunder god asked, confused yet shocked at the accusation. "Him?" Amara asked, her reaction the same as she walked to up to Thor before placing a hand on his arm. "What exactly has Thor done to cause S.H.I.E.L.D to build Tesseract weapons?" The young woman asked and Thor nodded his head as if agreeing with her and asking for an explanation.

"Right, I forgot you two were together." Nick said, rubbing a palm across his face before continuing" Last year, earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town." Amara's eyes widened at the fact before looking up at Thor who was still looking towards Nick. 'A grudge mass that leveled a small town?' Amara thought, her eyebrows furrowed.

"We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly and hilariously out gunned." Nick finished. "My people want nothing with peace with your planet." Thor said surely, but a hint of annoyance and anger was evident in his voice.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Nick said with a raised eyebrow, making a good point. "And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Oh so you think it's better to build weapons that cause mass damage and may end up hurting innocent people?" Amara asked with a raised eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip. "How does that help anything? In case we fail so there's a backup and you can control them?"

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve added at the end, looking towards Nick with a leveled stare. Nick gave Amara and Steve a particular hard look at her sentence but they both didn't back down because they was not standing for this.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said warningly as Steve's eyebrows rose. "A higher form?" He asked curiously.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Nick replied and Tony filled in the unfinished word. "A nuclear deterrent….because that always calms everything right down." Tony finished; his hands smugly in his pockets as he looked at Fury.

"Oh god, what is this all coming to." Amara muttered with an eye roll as she rested her forehand against Thor's strong forearm, relaxing when a hand rested on the small of her back.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Nick said, the rhetorical question rightly not answered as Steve 'helpfully' said" I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-" But he was interrupted by a slightly offended and annoyed Tony.

"Wait, wait! Hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony asked Steve, eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the taller man. "Oh I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve said, his stare strong as he looked at Tony.

"Guys, stop it." Amara said loudly but no one paid her mind as Thor drew her closer, calming her down but the words were harsh as he said" I thought humans were more evolved than this."

That caught Nick's attention as he turned around with raised eyebrows and replied" Excuse me, did we come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?"

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor retorted back.

In Amara's head, it was spinning as the group continued to argue amongst themselves and it was giving Amara quite a headache. Even with Thor's reassuring hand on her back and the warmth of his skin on her forehead, the noise kept on getting louder and louder. Glancing up at that moment, her eyes managed to catch the sceptre and looking it closely, her eyes narrowed when she saw the blue gem glowing brightly. Confusion fogged up her mind as she tried to comprehend.

Did this thing feed off negative energy?

'I wouldn't be surprise.' She thought as she continued to look at from a distance. The arguing continues for about another 2 minutes before Amara had had enough and joined in with the sarcastic comebacks and remarks. It was only until Nick suggested Bruce go back to his room was when everything calmed down.

"The cell was just in case…." Nick tried to explain to an angry Bruce but Bruce shouted back" In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" The room suddenly went quiet and Amara's eyes widened at the shock of the suddenly admitted truth.

Bruce looked around the room before he settled down on Amara, her eye wide with shock…and sorrow causing him to look away in slight shame. If he was going to give an explanation, he should at least give to someone in the room who deserved it.

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out!" Bruce almost shouted as if he was shouting at the other guy, blaming him for not letting him die. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show." His eyes then took on a slight crazy glint as he looked at Natasha who took a few steps back, her usually guarded showing the tiniest hint of fear.

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce asked, a bit a green climbing up his neck but before anything could happen, Amara was right in front of him and held on to the sceptre in his hands. "Bruce….let go of the sceptre." Amara said softly and Bruce suddenly snapped back to himself as the green began to disappear and Bruce snapped out of it, his eyes widening as he looked down at the sceptre and looked back up into Amara's eyes, a soft, calm smile on her face. Bruce felt the other guy calm down as it recognised the friendly and caring aura radiating off her.

Brue took a quick look at Thor who looked ready to kill if the hulk had been released and dare touched his beloved.

"Incredible." Tony whispered in slight awe and the others looked in slight shock while Amara took the sceptre from Bruce's hands and placed it back on the table.

A sudden beeping comes from the computer before Amara said" The Tesseract…the location has been spotted."

"Got it." Tony immediately said as he walked towards the computer joined by the others. Bruce took one last look at Amara who was busying inspecting the sceptre once again before heading towards the computer.

"Sorry kids. I guess you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said sarcastically causing Amara to give a faint smile as Bruce typed on the keyboard.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster." Tony said surely as Steve sighs and said" Look, all of us…"

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor said and Tony turns to leave to get his suit but Steve stops him.

"You're not going alone." Steve.

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony.

"Put. On. The suit." Steve commanded and at the moment, Bruce noticed something on the screen which causes his eyes to narrow before widening.

"Oh my God-!" Was all the warning that they got before an explosion happens.

Amara shouted as she blown backwards against the table, her head coming into the contact with something which caused her to gasp in pain. The pain erupted down to her neck and shoulders as her eyes closed for a minute as she hears different noises around her.

The beeping of disrupted machinery, agents running about everywhere and getting into action, the sound of footsteps nearing her, her name barely reaching her ears.

Her body was then picked up by two strong and familiar arms before her head was placed on a muscular chest and a press of lips was felt on top of her head.

"Thor…trouble…we're in trouble." She tried to force out but the amount of force she had taken to the head was terrible and she shouldn't even be conscious right now.

"I know, beloved. I'll go and help as soon as I can but now, I need to take care of you." His deep voice rumbled from his chest and vibrated against her cheek. " I…._want to help"_ the last bit wasn't not spoken as Amara had slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Wow, this one long chapter but I felt like it was needed. Most if not all people may see it as a filler but the next chapter, we're going to see how Amara is going to be deal with the situation on the helicarrier. Lucia was a character who's going to be more involved in the next chapter so stay tuned for her. Lots and lots is going to happen in the next chapter as Amara will fight, hold a gun and come face to face with the god of mischief himself. AHAHAHA! I'm glad you guys are enjoy this story and I'm sorry that this chapter is so long! Well, it will get better. Bye!


End file.
